fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobayashi Roots
The Kobayashi Roots are a special force of ten elite fighters who personally serve the Kobayashi Robotics Corporation's CEO, Professor Matt. Each of these warriors act as the company's hand, doing its leader's bidding. Some of them are very well-known for their status in this inclusive group; others chose to remain an enigma, unknown in the public eye. Blurb This group of ten act as the will and wishes of Kobayashi Robotics, the company who was miraculously able to reproduce Blue Paint even after the Blue Base's destruction. Each member possesses a unique ability that will undoubtedly turn the tides of any battle into their favor. Founding tba Current Members Yuusuke Hayashi / "Zero": The leader and the most powerful Root. Yuusuke is a calm, collected fighter who deliberately holds back his true powers until the situation calls for it. He usually fights with simple hand-to-hand combat, but can tap into the enigmatic Zero Power, a mysterious ability that harnesses the energy of nothingness itself. Solaris Stormcrusher / "One": The newest recruit and the youngest one. Solaris is a confident and hot-headed person who holds a strange affinity with lightning and electricity. He specializes in telekinesis, but can also use Chain Lightning abilities to turn the opponent's strength against themselves. Yutaka Ozawa / "Two": The most light-hearted and energetic member of the team. Yutaka is a casual, easygoing guy. He enjoys toying with his opponents with his sound-based powers, which allow him to disorient an enemy's senses or temporarily hypnotize them. Mayumi Ooshima / "Three": One of the senior Roots. Mayumi primarily uses chemistry as a method of attack, both magically and psychologically. She can create and control chemicals and potions to apply various effects on her opponents, or use subtle psychic powers to control and manipulate an enemy into doing her bidding for her. Mayumi is also adept at using a javelin. "Four": This agent specializes in nightmarish illusions transmitted by her very presence. In addition, she also wields the "Puppet Theatre" ability. "Five": This enigmatic stick figure can summon shadowy tendrils to erupt from under the ground. He also possesses the ability of "Evolution", permanently making him an unpredictable force "Six": This agent wields a soulbound rifle with intriguing effects. Chisa Nakagawa / "Seven": A Root agent adept in hit-and-run attacks. Chisa is a determined and willful individual who will do anything to succeed. Her body is surrounded in a temporal field that distorts her sense of time, giving her the power of super speed. If her quick melee barrages aren't enough to take down a foe, Chisa can precisely copy her opponent's skills and use it against them if given enough time to analyze it. Ricky Bob and Bobby Rick / "Eight" and "Nine": The only Roots who specialize in working together. Ricky and Bobby are twin brothers who have optimal synergy with each other, despite having contrasting views on life. Ricky primarily uses a system of "Words" to battle, while Bobby uses "Numbers" to conjure his attacks. Former Members "Ten": Trivia tba Category:DF's Fan Works